


When a guy (wants a kiss)

by Mixk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a guy wants a kiss, he holds your hand and keeps playing with it. He stares into your eyes for a long time and gets close to your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a guy (wants a kiss)

Danny sits back on the bleachers after practice for the longest time, lost in his own thoughts, heart heavy with sorrow. He hasn’t seen Derek for months now, and he  never thought he would miss him to the point of being labeled as depressed. His parents worry a lot, and he wishes he could put up a better front, but it’s getting harder every day. He's never gotten attached to a guy the way he did to Derek. The first impression he had of Derek was that of a dark and broody guy, a man whose life had been paved with tragedy upon tragedy. And Derek is all those things, but he's so much more. Derek has a big heart, a heart that's longing to love, to care, to protect; and Danny had never felt so important to someone. He's never met anyone like Derek before, someone that loyal, patient, and _open_ , and it's no wonder he's fallen so hard for the man.  

To make matters worse, Jackson has left town as well, not long after Derek, after the fallout of the war that was waging between werewolves and hunters. Lydia is as much of a mess as he is, and they’ve gotten closer in their time of misery. It’s the only confort he could find out of this situation.

Danny buries his head in his hands, eyes squeezed shut, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Derek. Thoughts of Derek’s smile, of Derek’s hearty laugh, of Derek’s light blue eyes, of Derek’s soft touches. He doesn’t want to go home, doesn’t want to get his parents’ daily dose of pity. He doesn’t want to go to bed alone tonight again, only to end up spending half of the night wide awake and staring at his ceiling, wondering what Derek’s doing.

Something bumps into his knee, prompting Danny to look up from his hands, and his eyes widen comically when they settle on none other than Derek. Danny thinks he’s hallucinating, and brings his hands up to rub at his teary eyes but Derek stops the motion with his own hand.

“Derek?” Danny chokes up, unable to believe Derek’s actually here, sitting next to him, smiling softly at him.

“Hey,” Derek says with that radiant smile of his; and gives Danny’s hand a squeeze, his thumb tracing circles on the back of it, the gesture familiar and soothing.

“You’re…you’re back,” Danny says, glancing down at their hands, worried that he’s going to break down if he stares at Derek’s face for too long. Derek’s free hand tilts his chin up, and their eyes lock onto each other, causing Danny’s heart to flutter.

“I am,” Derek replies, his lips curving up briefly in a small smile. They stare at each other for the longest time, and Danny finds himself unable to look away, afraid that if he does, Derek might somehow disappear. But Derek doesn’t. Derek’s here, his hand holding Danny’s, his too-blue eyes staring into his, his face leaning progressively closer to his.

When their lips meet at last, Danny feels complete again, leans into the kiss fully and claims what’s his once again. He brings one hand up to cup Derek’s cheek, his thumb stroking the light stubble he’s always loved, and can’t help but grin into the kiss, his heart lighting up with joy at the familiarity of it all.

Derek’s back.


End file.
